1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighters, and more particularly to a torch lighter for cigar which is constructed to produce two or more strong diverging torches via a single fuel supplying source, wherein a torch stabilizing and firming technology is employed in the torch nozzle head to virtually produce a strong and stable gathering group of soaring torches, that is especially good at igniting cigars.
2. Description of Related Arts
A lighter is a common tool that replaces matches for igniting cigarettes and cigars. Generally, there are two types of lighter, namely the regular lighter that produces flat flame and the torch lighter that produces torch.
There are various types of regular lighter, including the disposable lighters as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,370 and 5,096,414, the flat flame lighter as suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,662, and the piezoelectric lighter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,248 and 6,267,582. Such regular lighter is capable of generating a flat flame which is merely a single tongue of flame. Due to the soft and weak nature of the flat flame, most of such flat flame lighters are good at igniting cigarettes but find difficulty when igniting a cigar.
Since the cigar has a bigger diameter and the cigar tobacco is dryer and harder, the torch lighter that can produce a stronger and hotter torch is generally used to ignite the cigars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,571 discloses a typical torch lighter that is structured to generate a single torch. Although the torch is stronger and hotter than the flat flame, its ignition area is relatively small and limited.
In order to increase the igniting area of the torch lighter, how to produce two or more torches simultaneously will be an effective solution. Since it is too costly and not practical to provide two or more torch nozzles and fuel valve assemblies in the limited interior space of the housing of the torch lighter, it is not available in market.
Japanese patent JP10-238773 suggests an alterative structure improved from the burner structure such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,764 to provide a flame nozzle having two or more holes to generate more than one tongues of flame. However, such multiple tongues of flame will immediate mix to form a bigger tongue of mix flame that may be larger in size than the flat flame. Such mix flame is still too soft and weak that fails to generate heat as hot as the torch does, especially at the tip portion of the flame, i.e. the main portion of the flat flame for ignition.